


Settled In

by paulatheprokaryote



Category: The Cruel Prince, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Faeries - Freeform, Gen, Packing, because i moved a lot, fae, family fic, hopefully still cute though, i write these a lot, ill take requests for this fandom, moving fic, not much romance stuff, oak is nearly ten, they grow up so fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulatheprokaryote/pseuds/paulatheprokaryote
Summary: Oak gets to pick his bedroom.





	Settled In

“I can’t believe you let Oak have first pick of the bedrooms!” snorted Taryn as she balanced two heavy cardboard moving boxes in her arms. 

Heather stopped her, checking her scribbled, illegible handwriting on the front of them. “Oak’s room is that way,” she points down the hall and Taryn followed her directions, pausing only to balance them on one leg like a flamingo when her grip slips. 

The house, while modest, had an enormous backyard that butted up to the woods. It was a good place for a young faerie to grow up. Oak, who had immediately yearned for nature when he’d first moved in with Heather and Vivi two and a half years ago, needed the wild to roam like fish needed water. He usually came back filthy and pleased and exhausted and radiant. 

“You should have known that he was going to pick the master bedroom,” Jude gave her new sister-in-law a crooked grin. Heather rolled her eyes in response. 

“Yes, yes, but we have to get him used to having his way, right?” Vivi laughed, unpacking the boxes that had already been dropped off in the kitchen. 

“That is absolutely the _last_ thing he should get used to!” protested Jude immediately, no longer grinning. 

“Relax, it was just a joke. He’s already as tall as Heather and he needed the space,” Vivi amended quickly at Jude’s souring mood. 

King Cardan had been acting like even more of a privileged asshole than usual and Jude had told Vivi that she’d been having nightmares of Oak, her sweet Oak, shoving deep gold faerie fruit down her throat with a wicked grin. She woke up choking on the memories of the taste of the honeyed, rotting fruit and her muddied mind groggy from sleep. A shiver traced her spine again at the thought. 

“Speaking of which, where did that little imp take off to? I told him I wanted him to help me break down the boxes?” Heather’s miffed tone grounded Jude back in reality. 

Vivi glanced out the window above the sink and let out a contented sigh. 

“I knew he’d love the creek,” she said softly.

“Is he seriously playing instead of helping?” Taryn grumbled as she returned from his bedroom. 

“Oh, you’re only young for a few short years. Let him play,” defended Vivi and no one contested it. 

Heather brightened. “He told me that the new science teacher, what was her name again? Yes, Mrs. Pacholok has been taking them outside to do their lessons. He’s been so enthralled by her classes that I caught him reading the textbook _for fun!_ ” 

“We’re raising a nerd,” Vivi laughed, but her face was glowing with pride. 

Jude helped Vivi unload boxes and broke down the boxes for Heather as she went.

“I was thinking about ordering in since I haven’t unloaded our pans yet and we only have instant mashed potatoes. What do you guys want?” Vivi called to Taryn and Heather, scanning the takeout menus she’d just unboxed. When they’d originally packed them away at Heather’s tiny apartment, Jude had teased them about being hoarders, but now she was glad they had so many options to choose from.

“Pizza!” Taryn called back immediately as Heather yelled “Saucey’s!” 

Vivi smirked at her. “I guess it’s settled then. Want mushrooms?” she asked and Jude groaned in delight as Vivi dialed Feeling Saucy’s Pizzeria. 

Oak didn’t come in until the pizza had at last arrived, coated in mud, sticks in his hair, and he shot a mischeiveous grin to Heather when she nearly passed out at the sight of the mud being tracked across the nice, new carpet. 

“For the love of everything, please go take a shower before you touch anything,” begged Heather. Oak looked like he was going to disregard her, but a stern look from Vivi sent him begrudgingly stomping to his room. 

Oriana had planned to drop in tomorrow once they were settled. Oriana clearly had no idea how long it actually took to move in to a house without the help of servants, but Jude wanted to make sure at least the main living quarters looked nice for her. She wanted to prove, again and again, that she’d made the right choice for Oak. That he was safe and happier away from Faerie. 

Vivi sprawled across their old leather couch, Heather tucking Vivi’s legs under her arms as she ate her slices. Taryn leaned cross-legged against the sofa, right next to Heather. Jude was in her favorite chair, the one that Heather called her editing chair because she did most of her work from it. 

“And dear god, who in the hell would actually want pineapple on pizza?” Heather said, teasing Taryn. 

The discourse of pineapple on pizza had been the first ever real argument they had ever had and it was one that both of them remembered fondly. Taryn ruffled Heather’s faded pink hair and Heather wrinkled her nose in disgust, muttering about fruits not belonging on pizza. Taryn gleefully reminded her that a tomato was indeed a fruit and that pizza would be nothing without tomatoes. 

“It’s actually a berry!” argued Heather 

“Please don’t start this again,” groaned Vivi.

Oak came back, dripping still, but less muddy, and ate half a pizza himself leaning against Jude’s chair. 

“We’re going to have to buy more furniture,” Vivi said, sizing up the seating arrangements with a frown. 

“Sounds like we should go to Target,” Taryn suggested with a hopeful smile.

“I’m so tired though!” whined Oak which caused everyone to burst out laughing. 

“You? Tired?” asked Heather incredulously. 

“Yes!” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting a lip out. 

“You didn’t do any work! You just played in the mud!” snorted Vivi. 

“I was greeting the nixies! We want them to be friendly to us, don’t we?” he said defensively and Vivi’s smile softened. 

“Ever the diplomat,” she said with a pleased smile. 

“We can go to Target in the morning,” compromised Heather. 

It was Taryn’s turn to pout, but she did it quietly. 

“And I’ll buy you a new pair of sandals,” Vivi told Taryn and her mood considerably brightened again. 

Oak fiddled with the television, changing cords from slot to slot and programming buttons on the remote until it was set up. He found a movie for them, one the lot of them had seen in theatres at the mall, and they settled in for the night, not caring about the remaining boxes. Oriana would just have to settle for reality and Jude could fret over it in the morning. Exhausted with the day, they fell asleep, snuggled together in the living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so, I'm heartbroken about the lack of fics in this fandom. I'm trying to fill it up a bit. If you have a request, I'll probably write it. I have a multi chapter fic I'll post after editing (i'm sorry, I never edit) that'll be a hogwarts au. Leave me a comment or shoot me an ask on tumblr (same username) and I'll write whatever. :)


End file.
